Where things went wrong
by HalliwellMB
Summary: "You lost your mind?" asked Paige. "Phoebe is dead, Piper is too, won't you take the risk?" demanded Cole, afraid of her refusal. "I hate to know you're right and that we have no more options" she said, heartbroken and desperate. Cole nodded "Let's move then. Leo?" asked at the man crying over his wife's body. "Count on me" he assured, jaws clenched. / Set in S5E01 "A witch's tail.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Piper was tied to a rack with half of her body in the water, but she didn't care: she felt the bravest woman on Earth, there was not a pinch of fear in her body or head and that Necron dude needed to know that. She was a witch, and not any witch: she was a Charmed one, the oldest, the most powerful and he was not going to stop her with a little bit of water and some cheap electricity.

"Okay, I've had enough. The treatment of me is shocking. Get it? Shocking?" she asked, bored and seeking some action.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked her, pissed at her attitude and wondering where the hell was the mermaid.

"You're not demon enough to kill me. You would've done it already if you were" replied Piper with a smirk, who he believed he was?

"On the contrary. I wasn't hungry until now. But it's just about my feeding time".

Piper didn't worry about that, she was not chicken. Necron held out his hand, ready to make disappear that stupid witch, when a tail came up from under the water.

"Let her go, it's me that you want" said Phoebe. She wasn't the bravest person alive, but she would never forgive herself if anything got to happen to one of her sisters, least to her niece: she knew how much it hurt losing a child, she really did and she didn't wish that to her sister nor to her brother-in-law, she even wished Cole didn't have to feel that pain. Her pain.

Necron made a shell appear in his hand immediately.

"Oh, look out, Phoebe! He's packing the sea shell," mocked Piper. Was that his best shot, really? Please.

"You know what this is," he said to Phoebe, ignoring Piper who was certainly driving him nuts.

"Yeah. Auger shell. Sucks eternal life. Look, I will give you my immortality if you let my sister go." she demanded, giving Piper a look.

The demon moved his hand, making the rack fly across the water and hit the rock wall. Piper's chains came undone, causing her to fall hard down to the ground.

"No!" yelled Phoebe, freaking out, swimming as fast as she could over to Piper who was trying to sit and recompose.

"I promise I'll kill her unless you give me what I want first" said Necron, taking the bull by the horns.

"Piper, are you okay?" asked Phoebe ignoring him completely, she only needed to know she was fine.

"My baby...," she muttered, touching her bleeding stomach. She didn't feel courage anymore, but rage. Her blood was boiling and she lost all control over her emotions, "What did you do!" she yelled at him.

The Necron made the shell disappear from his hand and reappear on Phoebe's heart. As soon as the shell touched her skin, she could feel all the pain and sorrow from her heart disappearing. All she could feel was some itching from the wound.

"Keep your promise, witch," he told her.

Piper's anger suddenly turned into fear and despair. The spell had broke and all the courage she was feeling had changed into panic and pain, both physical and emotional. She was losing her baby girl and it was all her fault. She was losing her sister and it was all her fault. She had brought pain and sorrow to her family...she should have died instead of Prue! Why did she have to go? If she had been there she wouldn't have let Phoebe break into so many pieces to be decided to become a mermaid and disappear. She wouldn't have been afraid so she wouldn't have needed a spell to vanquish the demon and she would have never allowed anyone harming her baby. Her own baby. She had killed her own baby. It was her fault that Prue had died and now it was her fault that Phoebe was joining her.

White and blue sparkles showed up bringing Paige and Leo, who rushed over to get Piper as soon as his eyes met her.

"Honey, it's okay, I'm here," he told her, bending over to heal her wounds but Necron was faster and zapped him, making him fly across the room and falling unconscious to the floor behind some rocks.

"Phoebe!", Paige called and, following her instincts, hid behind a statue that Necron destroyed within a second, "Shell!"

The water demon widened his eyes at the feeling of the shell over his heart, surprised.

"Piper, take Phoebe's hand," she told her as she held hers, "Prepare for a big blast" she added, ready to cast the spell and put an end-point to all that disaster and finally start working on Piper's fears and Phoebe's closed heart.

The three sisters began chanting as Necron shook, still shocked.

**_"Tide of evil wash the shore, bring it darkness evermore, with all our strength we fight this fate, make this evil obliterate."_**

A huge explosion spread everyone across the room. Paige fell on the rocks and hit the back of her head, fainting immediately. Phoebe fell into the water, hitting her forehead with the force of the movement, going a little confused. Piper instead, got dragged by her foot by the rack sliding into the water.

Necron opened his eyes, amazed at the fact that he was still alive. Something hadn't worked out the way they needed and he knew what: the girl wasn't fully witch so the spell hadn't worked. And how did he know that? Because of the soft lightening of the shell: she wasn't fully mermaid either, so the quality of the eternal life he wanted wasn't the desirable. He had only one thing to do know, and it was the perfect moment to do it.

Phoebe opened her eyes, dizzy. All she could see was a blurry figure approaching her from land to her little spot of ocean.

"Nice try, witch", said Necron, smirking, "We're gonna do this again, but just to make sure you won't betray me, let me eliminate the strongest catalyst of it".

The demon rose his hand up and pointed under the water, where a drowning Piper was trying to release herself from the chains, frenetically. She could barely breath and she was scared. Her mom had died in the lake, her stomach was bleeding and Leo was knocked out. She was going to die. Her baby if wasn't dead already was going to die too. She had to fight, fight and set free from that chain: she was a Halliwell and they never, ever, gave up.

Phoebe's eyes filled with terror and before she could jump before his hand to save her sister, a smiling Necron switched his wrist. Piper's body stopped moving as bubbles from her last holding breath came up to the surface. Leo woke up shouting in pain, feeling his hart shrinking and aching uncontrollably. He ran to the water, trying to find his wife, but it was too late.

"No, no, no!" he cried, jumping into the water trying to catch her dead body.

Paige awoke and got up as soon as her heart made her do so and all she could think about was Piper, to the point she automatically orbed under the water, not aware of her death. Then, she orbed Piper, Leo and herself out of the water, to the rocks.

Phoebe's tears began to fall instantly, watching the scene silent. The pain was unbearable, it was like her chest was going to explode from outside in. It was so strong that she couldn't hold onto any feeling because all of them were trying to get her so fast that none of them had time enough to stay and make her react to them. And she felt it. It was so fast, so sublime, so soft, that she almost missed it but she knew it had happened: her last part of humanity had died along her sister and niece; she wasn't a witch anymore, not even a closed-hearted mortal: she was a mermaid and she needed her heart to freeze or die.

"Piper, Piper please," begged Paige, holding her hand that was falling through Leo's embrace.

"Honey wake up," he was asking, whispering in her ear. He was crying insanely, trying to bring her back to life but it wasn't possible. His heart was broken and he knew he had lost everything. He didn't care about anything or anyone anymore, not even the love for the two left sisters was enough to make him stop rocking wife's dead body and do something to save his or their lives.

There was no point, not without Piper.

"Now that you're a complete mermaid, give me your life if you want your other sister to survive" he asked politely.

"No!" asked Paige with tears in her face, turning around, "Phoebe!"

She nodded, feeling all she had was pain and she couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to stop the pain. She needed her heart to stop aching. She needed the thoughts to stop attacking her. She needed to shut the voices telling her it was her fault. She needed to stop seeing Prue's closed eyes not opening ever again because of her being tricked by Tempus. She needed to stop seeing Cole's eyes taken by the Source. She needed to stop feeling her life leaving her when the Seer had taken her baby. She needed to stop seeing Piper dead on the floor and Leo crying over her death and their unborn child. She needed to try to make up for all the damage she had done, and the only way she had to do that was saving Paige: she was all good, she was an angel, she, instead...she was evil and didn't deserve another second of life. Not if her sisters, the true heroes of the family, couldn't have it.

"Don't you dare!" warned Paige, "Shell!" she shouted, trying to orb it to her hand, but it didn't work: Phoebe was too committed and she was still a strong magical being.

She looked into Leo's eyes and then into Paige's before placing the sea shell onto her chest.

"Phoebe!" cried Paige, closing her eyes: she couldn't watch her dying, but she knew she couldn't fight him alone. It was the end, and she was next.

"I'm...sorry..." babbled Phoebe, closing her eyes, shivering a bit: she felt cold.

When the shell touched her skin, she felt, again all the pain and sorrow from her heart disappearing. The pain caused by the wound on her flesh was comforting and relieving: she hated herself for all the damage she had done and she deserved that and so much more. She could feel her life leaving, all her senses being drained by the shell. Her memories of all kinds were leaving her body, happy and sad. She didn't feel pain anymore, she didn't feel her heart bleeding non-stop anymore. But she wasn't calmed; she couldn't call that feeling peace...it was something different, like, numbness? She was numb. She had no feelings and that was terrifying as hell. She had no names or faces in her head. She had lost the capacity of loving and feeling loved. She couldn't even hate: there was nothing running through her veins and her brain was shutting down slowly.

The shell stopped gleaming and came back to Necron's right hand. He smiled, faking a sad smile as Phoebe's body started sinking: white as a sheet of paper, lifeless.

"Thank you, it was a pleasure making business with you," he said, saving the shell inside his pocket, "I'd kill you," added, addressing Paige, "but I think this is funnier: you're dead already..." smiled, looking at Piper and then at Phoebe, "Oh, humans, so basic".

That said and after turning into his own heels, he disappeared through lightnings.

* * *

**Oh, oh...how is Paige going to save the day now with the power of one? Find out in the next chapter, mwahahaha. **

_Until the spell part, all was taken from the original chapter and I want to give credit to this site "www . charmedscripts . tv" from where I took the exact dialogues, saving time and effort_


	2. The death of the Charmed ones

**Wow people! You're fast! Thanks for the follows :) **

* * *

**Chapter one: The death of the Charmed ones.**

Cole felt the worst feeling ever in his chest, even worse than Phoebe's rejection. The ache was so strong that he couldn't even breath. He had no idea what was happening, only that she had a lot to do with that: she was in trouble, and he knew it not only because Paige had been there a while ago, but also because he could feel her sorrow as his own. He didn't need to think it twice and, focusing in her pain, he shimmered away. In the middle of his trip, he felt a hook digging in his heart and ripping it off, something inside him had died.

Phoebe had died.

Paige brought sparkles to the beach and with them she appeared along Leo, Piper and Phoebe. Her brother-in-law was one with her older sister. Leo was totally shocked and lost. He couldn't think straight. All he had in mind was that his wife was gone and their child too. A life of dreams, shattered in seconds. There was nothing left. Not only she had died but also Phoebe was dead: the Charmed ones didn't exist anymore, the world was doomed and the balance was now on the dark side's favor. The last Halliwell was holding Phoebe, caressing her hair and holding Piper's hand. She had lost a family when she was nineteen and when she thought she was alone in the world, her sisters had appeared in the map and had changed her life for good. But now...Piper had died, giving her life for Phoebe and Phoebe had died too, giving her life for hers.

Despite their desolation, both survivors reacted at the sight of a man falling on his knees holding his chest, looking everywhere. Cole ran to Phoebe, limping.

"Phoebe, no..." he said as tears fell down his cheeks instantly, taking her body from Paige's arms and resting her head on his chest. She was dead. She had died before he could show her he could change for her. She had died before he could explain what had happened, before they had got back together.

Paige put a hand on her mouth and hugged herself watching both men crying with the love of their lives in their arms. The scene was terrible, and Necron was right: he didn't need to kill her, she was dead already.

"What happened?" he yelled, looking at Piper for an answer.

Leo changed his sight from her wife's lips to Cole's face that was completely red and could see some of the veins of his neck showing. He could barely breath, his heart was in the eye of a tremendous storm. He understood so well, more than what he would have liked.

"Piper..." realized Cole, feeling deep sadness about her death; he had never thought he would mourn the death of the Charmed ones, but when Prue had died he had felt it, maybe not as strong as Piper's because she was ten times sweeter than the first, but he did feel the loss of Piper and even more than that, Leo's pain because he felt the same about Phoebe. It was like all lights had been turned off.

Leo looked in his eyes, and for a moment, they forgot they were an angel and a demon; for a moment, they were exactly the same: both had lost the most important person in their world, their unborn children, all their dreams and hopes of a lifetime by the side of them. Both had lost the only one reason to keep going, to fight; one the woman who had taught him to love and to be loved, who had showed him the good inside of him; the other, had lost the woman who had taught him to be brave and fight for what's right even when the whole world was against and trying to bring you down. They had taught them what true love was, and now, what hell tasted like.

"She tried to save Phoebe," said Paige, trembling in her place. She cleaned her face from tears, just starting to understand what had happened, "Necron killed her, and that ended Phoebe's transformation into mermaid..."

Cole looked at Phoebe again and noticed she still had a tail and a scale's bra. She was really cold, now that he paid attention, frozen. He pulled her closer trying to warm her body, even when he knew it was useless.

"She died because of me" she added, closing her eyes with impotence, "He wanted her life for mine! and, since...since Piper...since she...was dead," managed to say, sobbing, "she gave it to him".

Cole's jaws clenched and all his vision went blurry. He was blinded by rage and the target of it was right in front of him.

"YOU!" shouted Cole, jumping over her, trying to choke her. Paige, who had seen it coming, didn't move.

Leo finally reacted, waking up from his numbness.

"Let her go!" he protested, punching him with all the force of his pain.

Both men fell to the sand and started fighting like mortals. The fight wasn't about Paige, nor about Piper or Phoebe, it was about them. They knew it hadn't been Paige's fault, it had been theirs. If Leo had paid more attention to Piper he would have noticed she was under a spell, he would have saved her and she would be with him right now, but no: he was weak, he had fainted and now she was dead because of him. Cole didn't feel better, on the contrary: all what had been happening to Phoebe had been his fault. He had broken her. His love that once had made her so strong, had ended up breaking her because of his weakness. He had surrendered to evil, betrayed her and finally, gotten her killed.

"Stop" begged Paige, watching them punching each other while the girls were still lying on the sand, "Stop right now I said! My sisters are here! If you're going to do that, don't do it in Piper's and Phoebe's presence".

As soon as they heard their names, they stopped fighting. Cole held his hand to Leo and both got up from the floor. The whitelighter walked back to his wife.

"Don't" said Cole when he saw Paige trying to touch Phoebe, "You did this".

The demon walked to his wife, looking into Paige's eyes who just stood there, half-way from both of her sisters. Leo didn't say anything: he knew Cole needed a moment to say goodbye. Once he reached Phoebe, he wrapped her in his arms, kissed her cheek and shimmered away.

* * *

**_Review(s)__ response(s)_  
**

**Bee: **Thank you SO much for your review!


	3. Where things went wrong

**Chapter two: Where things went wrong**

"He took Phoebe" she said to Leo, as tears streamed down her face.

He just looked to the ground, ignoring her. It wasn't about her, although, it was about him: he was drained, all his energy was gone. He could feel his wings were about to be cut off at any moment.

Paige understood he wasn't really there and orbed out, just because, to anywhere. When she opened her eyes, she could see Prue's grave before her eyes. She had been there only one time and that was when Piper became a fury.

"At least they're with you now...they missed you" she said, sitting down, like a little girl. "I wish I could have became as good as you were, even a half of what you where would have been enough..." she sobbed.

Cole was in the room he used to share with Phoebe. She was lying on bed, he had put her some clothes on and just pretended she was sleeping.

"I'll be back soon, wait for me" he said, shimmering out of the room.

He appeared somewhere in the underworld.

"What..."

"Shut up" said Cole, killing all the guardians of a book and breaking all the protections it had. He approached and took it, but he felt his hands burning. It was painful but he was not going to give up on his only one shot. He fought, he felt he couldn't, and when he thought he couldn't keep holding the book, he fell on his back with the book on his hands.

Leo wasn't crying anymore. He was just holding Piper in silence. He knew the Elders were not going to help him, and despite he had blocked all signals from up there, he could sense there was a huge mess, but nothing compared to the mess inside his heart. He touched her bleeding stomach, there was no life in there anymore. He pursed his lips. It had been so hard for them conceiving, their kid had been a miracle. They had decided to fight for her and make up for all the damage their society had done to Paige, Sam and Patty back then and now...dreams. An illusion. All was gone. His little girl would never call him daddy. He would never be jealous of her boyfriend, or walk her to the groom on her wedding day. He would never carry her on his arms on a sunny day in the park, or walk her to her school, or argue about the length of her skirt. All what he had dreamed with was gone. His life was gone. Piper was gone and their child with her.

At the cemetery, Paige finally lost patience and broke. Her throat was dry and her her hands in fists, her vision was failing.

"Can't none of you see I'm alone?" she yelled, talking to her sister, mother and grandmother's grave, "Can't you see there's no one around and I don't know what to do? Piper and Phoebe are dead, they're dead and I'm lost" she screamed, hitting the grave, "Why I always end up alone and clueless? Why is is so hard for me getting a little bit of help? What would you have done, Prudence?" she shouted, falling on her knees.

The answer hit her with the voices of her sisters telling her stories about Prue and how strong she was. She knew that the only thing she had left was taking all the Halliwell traits she had and making them work along the Matthew's. She was decided to do anything in her power and beyond to bring her sisters back to life, even giving her own in the try.

Paige's breath was uneasy and her heart was beating way too fast, but she didn't care: this was war, her war, the most important war of her life and it was time to stop crying to start moving. She closed her eyes, she smiled thinking about all the love she felt for her family, and she orbed. Both, Cole and Paige appeared in the Turner's room at the apartment.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at Phoebe on the bed, kind of confused.

"Don't yell she's resting", he told her, really serious.

Paige shook her head. He had lost it, definitely.

"Ok I don't have time for this" she said, ignoring his dementia to orb to her, but when she tried to orb back to the beach, Cole stopped her.

"Where you think you're going?," he asked, in a condescend tone.

"I won't stay here prentending they're alive when they aren't. Because, one, it's creepy" she said, giving him a look, "and two, I'm not like that. I'm going to find a solution," she finished, finally orbing.

This time Cole didn't stop her. He was more powerful than her and he could wait a few more hours, besides, he knew she wouldn't hurt her, right now, he needed to check the book he had in his hand that gladly she hadn't seen.

Leo saw Paige orbing with Phoebe, and her new attitude awakened him a little, but not enough.

"We need to go home", she told him, stretching her hand to him.

Leo looked at her and they orbed together to the Manor. Once they got there, they placed the bodies on a sofa in the attic.

"There must to be something" she said, flipping through the book's pages.

"They won't help us" he said, referring to the Elders.

"But we won't give up. You won't give up, will you?"

Leo shook his head. His red eyes looked into Paige's white eyes, she wasn't crying anymore, she was in a warrior's attitude.

"Are you looking for this?" asked Cole, shimmering with a sheet of paper on his hand.

"What's that?" asked Paige, trying to take it, but he didn't let her.

"The solution to our problem", he replied, letting her look, but look only.

"Our?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister, our wives, our family, our problem" he said, walking to them. The Book of Shadows immediately closed.

"You're still evil" said Paige.

"I'm all you got since the good guys won't help", he smirked, balancing on his heels.

Paige had to nod. Leo just looked at him.

"Spit it," she demanded with her chin.

Cole smiled inside, knowing that they were going to accept anything, no matter what. Then started talking.

"First, we need a spell that invokes all your family line to help us with their power, another with mine, but that's nothing if we don't use nexus"

"You lost your mind?" asked Paige, "Do you think I'll believe you after all you've done? Do you think I'll just give you the source of all power just like that?".

"You alone can't fight me, I can kill you in a snap and take this place and conquer the magical word in another if I want, I don't need your permission".

Paige looked at him, clenching her jaw. Her back tensed immediately. He was right and she hated to know that. She was as fragile as a dandelion. It was matter of seconds for her to be killed by any kind of upper demon, and if he didn't kill her it was only because of Phoebe's memory. She knew that.

"Phoebe is dead, Piper is too. Won't you take the risk?" demanded Cole, afraid of her refusal: he needed all the magic he could gather and even though the Charmed ones no longer existed, Paige was still a powerful witch.

"I hate to know you're right and that we have no more options" she said, heartbroken and desperate.

Cole nodded.

"Let's move then. Leo?" asked at the man crying over his wife's body.

"Count on me" he assured, jaws clenched. There was no longer a good side or a bad side for him at the moment, there was only a_ chance to get Piper back_ side. It wasn't that he had sold his morals to a love, no, it wasn't that: it was that Cole was right in what he said, he could do that himself, he didn't need them, so getting Piper and Phoebe back was actually the only way to stop the madness coming. And also, to save his heart.

"Paige is powerful but she's not the power of three, we need your white good magic to increase hers and the Halliwell line to do the same. We will need Piper's and Phoebe's blood".

"What if this doesn't work?" she asked.

"We have no more chances and the war between good and evil begins; it's in the evil's favor and since you're gonna die first, because mmm, everybody hates you and your line, including your whitelighter," he said, looking at Leo," and you have no reasons to stay alive since well, the girls, I'd recommend you hold on until your last breath".

Paige and Leo looked at each other, knowing he was right: they had to succeed or die trying.

Cole gave them the instructions and everybody started doing their part. Once everything was set, they were ready to sit on the area they had prepared around the nexus. Leo was nervous about what he was doing, he had been serving the good side for years and now, he was using the nexus for semi-selfish reasons.

"What?" asked Cole, looking at him with a severe expression.

Leo just shook his head and sat. Cole smiled to himself.

Paige sat to the right side of Leo and sighed. Cole sat to her right and to Leo's left. He handed them a spell with his family line, and all of them started the ritual after he had explained to them all they had to do. For them it felt extremely weird practicing that kind of black magic, to Cole, it had never felt better; Paige's magic was a plus even when he could sense the white in it. When they finished, both, Paige and Leo, gasped. Feeling their chests as if they had a rock over them.

"Now, the Halliwell line spell" asked Cole.

Paige took a deep breath and thought _sorry_ to her ancestors before starting:

_Phoebe, Piper, Prudence, Penelope, __Patricia, Melinda… _

_Astrid, Helena, __Laura and Grace, _

_Halliwell Witches, __stand strong beside us_

_Vanquish this evil __from time and space_

Cole took a knife and everyone spilled some of their blood in a pot with many ingredients previously mixed, including Piper's and Phoebe's.

_Magic of the nexus working for good and bad, _

_don't make distinction between white and black, _

_focus in power and make our rise, _

_please accept our offers and take us back, _

_bring us to the past where the fate of the ones we miss stopped going right._

_To...whenever things started to go wrong we need to go,_

_to whenever things started going wrong we need you to send us all._

_Please, send us to the moment we lost the ones we love._

_Please, send us, to the moment where things went wrong._

A white light wrapped and elevated them a few inches from the floor while the house shook violently. Frames and vases fell down to the floor as the windows from the attic to the conservatory got crashed, shattered and broke. The chandelier of the living room lit up in a blueish splendor, making the vision so painful that the group had to release their hands to cover their eyes, hiding their heads in their arms. Within two seconds, Paige, Leo and Cole felt their bodies heavy as plumb and were dragged in a quick move to the ground before melting into the nexus as the house stopped moving and all colors went back to normal.

* * *

**Okay guys. I have been going through a really hard time, so I didn't have a second to write or anything but here I am! I hope you like it.**

_Review(s) response(s):_

**ObssessedWReading: **Ooops! I'm sorry!

**Dominus Trinus: **Hahaha, well, I wrote it, so I guess if that's bad we both are wrong! I hope I didn't disappoint you!

**Guest:** Thanks for the compliments!

**Lizardmomma: **Thank you! Nice to see you again!

**Anouki90: **Thank you! I hope that too, let's see how it goes!

**Bee: **Thank you! Hope to see you soon!


End file.
